I've Missed You, This, and That
by trizfores
Summary: Hermione finally arrives home. Smut, smut, and smut! Need I say more? It's a PWP with SSHG. R&R pls.


AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

"Honey, I'm home!" Hermione said aloud as she walked into the front door. After she shut the door, she shrugged off her robes, and kicked off her snow boots, leaving them next to the door.

Before she knew it, she was roughly pushed against the door. As she gasped in shock, a tongue had invaded her mouth, kissing roughly, passionately, claiming and possessing her.

"Severus!" she gasped breaking the kiss when she felt his full and erect cock firmly pressing against her thigh.

"I've missed you," he hissed, claiming her mouth again.

Hermione felt Severus grind his cock against her thigh, rising slowly and teasing her as it got closer to her crotch. He was completely naked, without a single piece of clothing on him. She could also feel her pussy already getting wet as her husband aroused her.

"I've got to fuck you," Severus murmured against the hot skin of her neck as he licked and nibbled on it.

"Then fuck me," Hermione said seductively as she wrapped a hand around his cock. As her hand went up and down on its length partially, her thumb teased the sensitive head.

"I intend to wife," Severus said as he took a nip on her on her shoulder after pushing the cloth of the shirt away, exposing her skin. He closed his eyes and groaned as he felt Hermione's hand stroking him.

After a few seconds of sweet torture, his hand reached behind Hermione's feeling for her wand in her back pocket. Once he felt it, he grabbed for it, and used it, pointing it at Hermione and murmuring a spell, making her naked. Her clothes simply scattered on the floor nearby.

With a finger, Severus teased Hermione's nether folds, and thrust a finger inside. "Thank Merlin you're wet, because I can't wait!" he said as he grabbed her both hands, pinning her against the wall.

Immediately, Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus's neck, and her legs around his waist. When she felt him thrust inside her hard, she arched her neck up and said his name aloud in pleasure.

"Fuck!" Severus grunted as he hit rock bottom. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he paused for a moment, also giving Hermione time to adjust to his size. After a few seconds passed, he started to thrust into her, with long and hard stokes.

Severus had missed this—the feeling of her hot, tight and wet pussy around his cock. No matter how many times they had fucked, or made love, it was always a pleasurable experience for him. Being inside her was pure heaven, and if he could, he would stay inside her forever.

Hermione gasped out every time he thrust into her. Having his cock inside her was ecstasy on its own. Sometimes she wondered how something so big could fit inside her, but it did. It fit perfectly like glove, and touched her pleasure point wonderfully when he gave her a twist of his hip every so often.

Eventually, their rhythm had built up into a much faster and harder pace. Both of them grunting and moaning each other's names often.

"Faster," Hermione demanded breathlessly. She could feel her orgasm building up.

"I'm not hurting you?" Severus asked in between his thrusts. He too wanted to go faster, but was worried that he would cause her pain.

"I'm almost there Sev… please," she begged. Sometimes, their sex life was a little rough, but she never minded the few bruises. She was almost there and just needed a little more.

Severus obliged and did as his wife told him to. He started to thrust into her with wild abandon. His muscles in his back would ache later, but it didn't matter. He could feel his balls start to churn, knowing that his orgasm was building up.

"Fuck Hermione… I've missed this…" he said through clenched teeth. He was getting oh so close, but he wanted to make sure that he brought her to climax along with him.

"Sev… Sev… Sev…" Hermione chanted. Suddenly she shouted his name as she had reached her ultimate peak. Her juices flowed around his cock and trickled down to his balls, as she spasmed around him.

"Fuck!" Severus grunted in her ear as he let himself go. His thrusts were still hard and erratic as he came inside her. Her muscles milked him to the very last drop. He thrust a few more times into her, weakly, trying to prolong their pleasure.

When it was all over, both their bodies were still together. Severus was slightly slumped on Hermione as she still had her arms and legs around him. Their bodies were quivering with the aftershocks as they tried to catch their breaths.

"I've missed that as well," Severus said softly.

Hermione smiled into his neck. She too had missed that. "Where are the kids?"

"They're staying with the Potters this weekend," Severus replied.

"Wonderful," Hermione said as she started to lick and nibble of Severus's neck. She made her pussy muscles squeeze him.

Severus groaned and felt his semi-hard cock start to get harder. In to time, he would be fully erect, and he would take his wife again.

Their kids were gone for two days, and they had some sex to catch up on, since Hermione had been gone for a week. And catch up sex was just as good and pleasurable as make up sex- longer even, which made it even better.

-----

AN – Just so you know, 'that' is cumming together. Another oneshot, and I hope it was hot enough for you readers. **Review!**


End file.
